Blackguard
Blackguard is a little SeaWing created by me! infobox art by storm! Appearance * dark blue scales * black little stripes along his gills and webbing ** midnight blue webbing at that note * pastel blue photophores * misty grey talons and teeth ** all of which are blunt * cerulean slightly curved horns * seaweed eyepatch * golden eyes * black tongue * blunted, rounded snout :o * slightly smaller wings and tail * a chub chub child Personality * really playful??? * adventurous! * imaginative! * optimistic! * bubbly * competitive Relations Buruu Blackguard (in his current roleplay with her) thinks of Buruu as very fun individual to be around. He isn't too fond of Shark, her brother, but he wouldn't exactly say he hated him. He also looks after a sea otter named Fuzz with her. Taniwha Taniwha had raised Blackguard upon finding him in his cave. He likes to think that Taniwha is a true pirate, and aspires to grow up to be as clever as his beloved guardian. Barque Initially, he felt a little intimidated by the oddity of a SeaWing at first. But as time droned on, Blackguard warmed up to Barque. He's always excited to hear new stories from him, and appreciates that they play pirates together. Cyanic Cyanic is more the motherly figure he needed in his life. She assists (with Barque) Blackguard in learning how to read both general text and Aquatic. She's very knowledgeable about animals and the weather, and frequently warns Blackguard if there is a storm drifting by, or if a swarm of sharks are nearby. Pythoness The two haven't met.. Yet. But Blackguard is already mesmerized by the cleverness that resides within this mysterious dragons. He's never known an animus dragon, and he hopes she isn't the last one he meets. History # egg had been hatched out of a hatchery # parentals werent there # basically ran off to hide from the other dragonets at the age of 2 # found Crow the snazzy rock buddy at age 2.5 # age 4: found Taniwha # later: located Cyanic + Barque # currently: a freaking lost boy in neverland basically Abilities * standard seawing stuff ** learning to speak Aquatic from Barque and Cyanic! ** occasionally mistakingly makes big waves with tail * can totally fight with a seaweed and driftwood sword * but he would also highkey throw rocks at you if you decided to mess with his familia/friendos Trivia * yo his specialty is blowing bubbles * he can also make a lot of "smoke bombs" with ink * hes not a really good flier or climber but one heck of a swimmer * he also helps this SeaWing with looking after a pet otter named Fuzz Gallery :: reference :: 20170612_100548.jpg Ooffffff.png|By Sab Crowsthreat.jpg|By Sab FRBlackguard.png|fr blackguard by sab!! BeFunky-collage(15).jpg|Collage by Quickdragon Blackguard-bounce.gif|by dewdrop! Blackguard pastel thing.png|by intergalactic Blepblg.jpg Blackguard for FearStriker.png|by Kindred!!! E9E260B0-7BCE-4903-89E3-CABC446F9F7B.png|by Day!!! Blackguard by forest.png|by forestfire! BE43F2EE-6625-41B1-BC73-A95ABD52D32E.png|by blood moon-z! BlackguardCloud.png|by cloud!! coding done by Enigma!! Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters